


El problema son los muslos.

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Pechos? ¿Culo? A Okita no le interesa eso. Durante una pelea con Kagura, se fija en una parte de su cuerpo muy atractiva también...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El problema son los muslos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todo el mundo! Perdonad por no traeros capítulo de los otros fics, pero quería escribir esto. :D ¡Espero que os guste!¡Muchas gracias por leer~!

La vida es una serie de circunstancias que te hacen darte cuenta de las cosas. Pondré un ejemplo: Un hombre acaudalado sale de su trabajo antes de que termine su horario con la excusa de que su hija está enferma en casa. Es una sucia mentira, en realidad planea ir a la casa de su amante, que vive al otro lado del pueblo. Como tiene tiempo, antes de bajar al garaje compra una botella de Pocari. El hombre sube a su coche de lujo y pisa el acelerador con todas sus ganas. Está emocionado ante la idea de mojar el pájaro. Es un día soleado y fresco, y como todavía es horario laborable, la carretera está despejada, por lo que el hombre conduce superando el límite de velocidad y con la música alta, subiendo una montaña. En un momento dado le entra sed, tantea para coger el Pocari que tiene abierto en el soporte de los vasos, aparta la vista un momento....

.... Y cuando la levanta ve un hoyo en la carretera, a apenas 10 metros de donde está. Ve dentro a un hombre vistiendo naranja, moreno, y jodido como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Como va muy rápido, no alcanza a entender qué es, así que da un volantazo. La inercia hace el resto, el coche gira bruscamente y choca contra el quitamiedos. Lo atraviesa. El coche del hombre queda en equilibrio al borde del precipicio, con el lado del conductor inclinado en el vacío. Aterrorizado, el hombre ni siquiera respira, no se mueve. En ese momento el hombre se da cuenta del valor que tiene algo tan nimio como el equilibrio. Para su desgracia, el Pocari que tenía abierto está inclinado hacia él, y su contenido se derrama encima suya sumando en su contra hasta que, finalmente, cae.

Sí, hay momentos que marcan un antes y un después en la vida, que nos permiten ver cosas aparentemente obvias que, como unos topos ciegos, no habríamos visto ni teniéndolo en las narices.

En mi caso particular, aquello no estaba en mis narices, sino en mi cuello: Una espinilla fina pero firme presionaba contra mi nuez intentando dejarme sin aire. Pretendía agarrarla de alguna parte desprotegida y devolverle el favor con una llave, pero me despisté cuando levanté la mirada y mis ojos se posaron en la pierna que, gracias a una estratégica raja del vestido, asomaba en todo su esplendor: Un muslo claro, de piel impoluta, bello y apetitoso.

Seré franco: Te he visto vomitar, sacarte los mocos, abrirte de piernas de la forma más bruta y eructar como un camionero. Se puede decir que eres la antítesis de lo erótico, China. Jamás me has excitado, ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera cuando notaba tus pechos ya crecidos mientras peleábamos. Porque eras tú, joder. Una niñata malcriada, tragona, violenta y sin sex- appeal. No soy tan simple.  
Y a pesar de todo aquí estoy, embobado, abstraído por un trozo de carne cual carnívoro hambriento. Con mis recelos a ti hechos añicos y el ánimo en pie. Ya sabes a qué ánimo me refiero.

 

... Oh, venga. Sólo un mordisquito.

 

Me deshago de tu prisión con una combinación de manos bien colocada. Siento hambre, un hambre voraz. No sé por qué, he empezado a salivar. Intento reducirte, lo cual no es fácil. Cada rechazo tuyo me provoca más hambre. Cerca estoy de recibir un rodillazo en la nariz, pero no sabes dónde te has metido, China, ni siquiera te esperas que ataque directamente.   
No con los puños, los pies o la cabeza. Sino con mi boca.   
Mordí, apreté. Dejé marca.   
Te oí gritar, sorprendida. Un instante después recibí un codazo en la sien que me hizo soltarte. Gritaste, me dijiste de todo. Lanzabas patadas al aire como una loca poseída.   
Pero ah, China: Te vi. Rosita, colorada, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Qué imagen más hermosa. ¿Cómo no me había fijado antes? Ahora pienso comerte entera. 

Me miras, te miro. Esperas mi próxima acción. ¿Cuál va a ser, conociéndome? Sonrío, enseño los dientes, me aproximo de nuevo. La huella de mi mordisco ha enrojecido la piel blanquecina, me encanta verlo. Saco la lengua, lamo la herida. 

¿Ves, China? Ahora el muslo no es lo único que está rojo.

**Author's Note:**

> C’est fini! Muchísimas gracias por leer y no os olvidéis de comentar~ ¡Matta nee~!


End file.
